


I'm Sorry

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Ashley died via spinning blade, Dead Characters, Everyone Needs A Hug, It was just a prank, Josh didn't mean for things to happen like that, Josh is Sad, Josh needs a hug, Loss of Trust, M/M, Matt was sad, People are just trying to stay alive, Poor Josh, Sadness, Schizophrenia, Unhealthy Relationships, What Was I Thinking?, and Josh wants love, crazy Josh, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley ends up dying, but Josh decided to reveal who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am now accepting fic requests ^-^  
> I am so sorry for this fic, I love Josh so much and I want their relationship to be only love and fluff, but oh well!

Josh didn't want anyone to actually die, he didn't mean to kill her, Ashley was never meant to actually die. She just had to see, Josh had to know she actually was sorry for what she did to his sisters. They were good people, they shouldn't have died like they did. Things were spiraling out of control, Josh lost control of the entire situation and was honestly freaking out; he hated not being in control, he especially hated it that all of his friends were dying and it was /his/ fault. Now, he had to face the guy he loved, the only person he seemed to love anymore; he didn't love his parents, he didn't think, they had stopped caring the day Beth and Hannah disappeared, they blamed him for it. They told him he should have been sober, that he should have protected them and made sure they were safe. Everyone seemed to think that and he agreed, he should have been, he would give anything to be able to go back in time and do things differently. The young Washington was trembling as he stood in front of his friends, he couldn't look at them, his shaky gaze was fixed on a spot of blood on the floor. He was unbelievably pale and his eyes were inhumanly large, nobody said anything and it made things a lot worse. Josh flinched when a gentle, cold hand went to touch his cheek; he looked up to see Chris crying, the blonde yanked him close and hugged him tightly. "Take your meds, Josh." He whispered to the smaller man, burying his face into Josh's hair. He pulled back and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the dark-haired man. "Chris, I-" Josh was cut off by Chris shushing him gently. "Don't say it, lets just get out of here. There is actual shit going on here and it isn't safe." Josh shook his head and backed away from the other. Chris shouldn't be trying to help him, he should be pissed off and leaving him. "N-No, I can't. I-I'm not..." He shook his head quickly, starting to see things as he started to freak out. Chris noticed and slowly moved closer, trying not to scare his best friend, he needed Josh to calm down a little bit. "Joshie, you need to calm down. I'm here, you are okay." Everything sounded like a blur, Josh clutched his head and fell to the floor, the voices rang too loudly in his head. They were screaming things at him, that he should've been there, that he was the one who deserved to not be alive at the moment, that he was crazy; he knew he was crazy, sane people didn't hear voices, but he couldn't stop them. A Wendigo crept closer to him, flashing between a Wendigo and Chris, he didn't know what to believe; his mind was playing tricks on him. The creature- the person- touched him with one hand, it made him scream and move away from the touch. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, closing his eyes tightly, he didn't know when he had started crying. Mike was soon pulling Chris away and moving him out of the room, shaking his head as he mumbled something about Josh being crazy to Chris, the blonde was struggling and begging Mike to help Josh. "I'm sorry." Josh heard Mike say to Chris and then his friends were gone, leaving him alone with all of the voices and nowhere to go but down.


End file.
